


WLH

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, movie fimation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: El título son la iniciales de la referencia que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esto ;) Buen fin de semana :D





	WLH

**Author's Note:**

> El título son la iniciales de la referencia que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esto ;) Buen fin de semana :D

El ambiente era muy ajetreado, en el interior de la iglesia había mucha gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, había un montón de técnicos que se ocupaban de preparar las luces y otros que daban retoques finales a la decoración de bellas flores dispuestas en jarrones.

—¡Muy bien, todos a su sitio, listos los actores, Arturia no quiero fallos esta vez! —exclamó el director desde su silla y todos se movieron a donde tenían que estar, los camarógrafos se prepararon y en el altar, se situaron tres personas, un hombre de cabello negro, rasgos duros y vestido de sacerdote, un rubio de vivaces ojos rojos, vestido de esmoquin blanco y una mujer de vibrantes ojos verdes, ataviada con un vestido de novia en blanco crudo con adornos florales en royal blue. 

La pareja rubia se tomó de las manos y se miraron a los ojos, esperando la señal.

—¡Luces, cámara, acción! —gritó el director y la escena comenzó.

—Entonces, por el poder que la Santa Iglesia me ha conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer —dijo el hombre vestido de sacerdote y los rubios se sonrieron antes de besarse con delicadeza. Un montón de extras que llenaban las bancas de la iglesia, aplaudieron con ánimo.

—¡Corte! —exclamó Kiritsugu— ¡Queda! —anunció, a lo que todos los trabajadores se alegraron de que la toma al fin saliera bien.

Hubo un pequeño descanso para preparar el pasillo por donde los actores debían pasar y luego filmar la salida de la iglesia. Arturia estaba sentada en una de las bancas y tomaba agua de una botella mientras repasaba el guion cuando su coprotagonista, se sentó a un lado de ella.

—¿Así qué a dónde nos vamos a ir de luna de miel, esposa? —preguntó de excelente buen humor el rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada fija que la mujer no evitó.

—Deja eso, ya terminamos la escena —señaló ella acostumbrada a los intentos de su compañero por cortejarla.

Gilgamesh y ella habían protagonizado unas cinco telenovelas y tres películas con bastante éxito, eran muy populares y los medios no paraban de emparejarlos fuera de la pantalla, situación que el rubio no se molestaba en aclarar y en cambio mostraba conductas que alentaban a la prensa. Gilgamesh siempre venía a ella a hacer algún comentario sobre una posible relación sentimental entre ellos, la abrazaba brevemente o la tomaba de la mano, pero la chica no cedía, porque sabía, que ese actor era bastante egocéntrico, el rubio no la amaba a ella, sino a ser el centro de todo, que hablaran de él, de su trabajo, de su vida personal. Por eso, la actitud de Elish no le sorprendía y sospechaba que su pretensión de enamorarla, era solamente para utilizarla con el fin de atraer atención y hacerse aún más fama.

Por lo regular, la joven estrella Gilgamesh Elish, parecía no cansarse en sus intentos de congraciarse con la actriz Arturia Pendragon, siempre se mostraba efusivo a su lado, le mandaba regalos que siempre le eran devueltos, situación que él aprovechaba para entablar conversación de nuevo con ella, habían salido en varias ocasiones a cenas de promoción y eventos laborales, pero el rubio siempre supo medir su espacio, conocía a Pendragon y había aprendido a leer sus gestos, sabía cuándo podía seguir hablándole de sus planes de boda con ella y cuando era mejor relajarse un poco y hablarle de algún otro tema más mundano. Hoy era uno de esos días en que hubiese sido una mejor idea iniciar una conversación sobre el clima con la rubia, pero Gilgamesh tenía algo más en mente y no podía darse el lujo de hablar sobre el cielo despejado.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó Elish acentuando sus palabras y su semblante con una seriedad absoluta que hizo a la mujer levantar una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó intrigada, tratando de descifrar los ojos de su compañero que hoy brillaban más que nunca.

—El hombre que nos casó no es un actor, es un sacerdote autentico —dijo Gilgamesh con una sonrisa en el rostro que delataba por completo su satisfacción ante su propio comentario.

Arturia guardó silencio un instante, asimilando las palabras del rubio. De todos sus intentos, éste tendría que ser el más rebuscado y absurdo, pero la confianza que reflejaban los rojos iris del hombre y su sonrisa triunfal, la descolocaron; frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido hasta la puerta de la iglesia, donde se hallaba el director. Gilgamesh por supuesto se había levantado justo detrás de ella y la había seguido de cerca.

—¡Kiritsugu! —llamó Arturia con voz de urgencia y éste hizo una pausa de la conversación con su asistente para prestarle atención a la rubia— El sacerdote de la escena de la boda es un actor ¡¿verdad?! —preguntó Pendragon yendo directo al grano.

El hombre pelinegro la miró sin variar su gesto estoico, no comprendía la urgencia de la mujer por obtener esa información, así que no tuvo ningún problema en contestarle.

—No, el actor que iba a hacerlo se enfermó, así que por cuestiones de tiempo, le pedimos al sacerdote de la iglesia que colaborara con nosotros y aceptó —comentó tranquilo y esperó por si la actriz tenía alguna otra pregunta.

—¿Entonces, estoy casada con Gilgamesh? —preguntó más para sí misma que para los presentes y el director, quien recién se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, se limitó a alzar los hombros.

—Pues, técnicamente sí —dijo con sencillez, recordando que también habían grabado la escena en que los novios firmaban el certificado de matrimonio que había sido expedido por la iglesia y ya que ésta era real y no una simple locación, habían usado documentación oficial y peor aún, como una "broma" del staff, los papeles llevaban los verdaderos nombres de los actores y no los de sus personajes.

En ese momento, en el que la rubia se sentía aturdida y aún no terminaba de procesar su nuevo y no deseado estado civil, su ahora esposo, quien se había mantenido cerca de ella, le tomó la mano, pero ante el contacto, la mujer se zafó de su agarre.

—Déjame Gilgamesh, tú ni siquiera profesas mi fe —Le reclamó un tanto fuera de sí, pero el hombre se mantuvo tranquilo.

—Ahora que soy tu esposo, puedo adoptar tus creencias si es lo que necesitas para amarme, pero en lo personal estoy muy seguro de que me amas tal como soy ahora, mi amor —dijo con un tono de voz sedoso.

La mujer miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido, estaba más que molesta y estaba lista para descargarse con él, pero de pronto, una oleada de flashes la aturdió; un montón de paparazzi salieron de sus escondites tomando montones de fotos de la pareja.

—¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Los protagonistas de la película más esperada del año se casaron de verdad! ¡Esto estará en la primera plana de los periódicos de mañana! —dijeron unos.

—¡Se han confirmado los rumores de su romance secreto! —escucharon cantar a otros.

—¿Tendrán hijos pronto? —preguntó alguien mientras se acercaban a ellos sin dejar de tomar fotografías y encendiendo sus grabadoras, esperando obtener alguna declaración de la pareja.

Arturia se sintió mal, la leve ceguera que le habían producido los flashes la confundió y todas las afirmaciones y preguntas que llegaban por montones a su cabeza la hicieron sentirse mareada; no obstante, Gilgamesh se puso en frente de ella para ocultarla de las cámaras y adoptó una postura solemne e intimidante a la vez.

—Los detalles de nuestro matrimonio son privados, ahora si nos permiten, mi esposa y yo aún tenemos escenas que grabar —dijo y posteriormente se volteó tomando a la rubia de la mano y guiándola con cuidado al interior de la iglesia mientras el personal de seguridad y logística le impedía el paso a los fotógrafos.

El ambiente se tensó, Kiritsugu estaba realmente preocupado y molesto porque la prensa publicaría fotografías de los protagonistas con el vestuario de la película. El personal se esforzaba por desalojar a los paparazzi, los extras esperaban a ver en que resultaba la situación y el par de protagonistas rubios se sentó en una banca.

—Pareces un conejito deslumbrado por las luces —Le dijo Gilgamesh a su esposa en ley, quien ya se había tranquilizado y ahora le dirigía una miraba pesada y amenazante al hombre.

—¡Cállate Gilgamesh! —exclamó y luego intentó serenarse para hallar una solución a su situación— Tenemos que arreglar esto, hay que divorciarnos —dijo ella como la solución más lógica. El rubio pareció tomarse un momento para pensar en las palabras de la mujer y luego sin disminuir su gesto jovial, negó con la cabeza.

—Eso suena muy drástico, si quieres que lo arreglemos podemos ir a terapia de pareja —sugirió sonriendo y la rubia se sobresaltó.

—¡Gilgamesh! —comenzó a reñirlo, pero una presencia acercándose a ellos la hizo detenerse.

El sacerdote que los había unido en matrimonio se paró en frente de la pareja y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

—Siento interrumpir, pero me gustaría recibir mi pago —dijo en tono neutro.

—Claro —contestó el rubio y del saco de gala blanco que llevaba puesto, obtuvo un sobre amarillo con una buena cantidad de dinero que le ofreció al pelinegro.

Arturia observó todo con cierta intriga.

—Espera ¿por qué le pagas tú? —preguntó confusa.

—Yo le ofrecí una buena suma por hacer la escena —explicó el rubio.

—Tú —dijo la mujer empezando a entramar los hilos que conformaban la situación que había acontecido unos minutos antes.

—Claro, las iglesias tienen cada vez menos adeptos, así que... —El rubio empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—No, tú lo planeaste, tú —La voz de Arturia salió áspera reflejando su descontento— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —preguntó a la nada y luego miró con fuego en los ojos, a su esposo— ¡Voy a matarte Gilgamesh! —gritó y se puso de pie balanceándose hacia él, pero éste logró esquivarla y fue retrocediendo lentamente con cautela mientras la mujer avanzaba, hirviendo de enojo a cada paso.

—Arturia una actitud violenta justo el día de nuestra boda, no es muy lindo de tu parte —dijo con una sonrisa cínica y la mujer al fin explotó.

—¡Voy a ser viuda en menos de una hora! —gritó y comenzó a correr detrás del rubio que la adelantó unos pocos metros.

—¡Mi amor, guarda esa actitud pasional para nuestra noche de bodas! —exclamó el hombre mientras huía de la furia de su esposa.

—¡GILGAMESH! —gritó furiosa sin dejar de correr tras el rubio.

En un extremo de la iglesia, Kiritsugu suspiró cansado, al parecer tendría que extender de nuevo los días que se quedarían en Fuyuki para terminar de filmar la película.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

° ° ° ° °

° ° ° 

°

° ° °

° ° ° ° °

° ° ° ° ° ° °

**EXTRA**

Un rato después, los protagonistas de la película no aparecían por ningún sitio, así que Kiritsugu decidió mandar a descansar a los actores, después de todo, tendrían que quedarse más días a filmar. 

Poco a poco la iglesia se fue vaciando, el sacerdote suspiró aliviado porque la calma volvería a dominar el lugar y entonces se encaminó a su oficina, pero la encontró cerrada, así que tocó la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó y pudo escuchar algunos ruidos, su escritorio siendo movido, el sonido de pisadas, unos tacones y algunos susurros.

La puerta se abrió y de la oficina salieron los protagonistas de la película que nadie había logrado encontrar, la rubia iba ligeramente despeinada y el vestido de novia se veía arrugado al igual que el esmoquin del otro actor quien llevaba en su rostro la evidencia de lo que habían estado haciendo; pues, mientras la mujer se esmeraba en parecer tranquila, él llevaba una gran y boba sonrisa en su rostro lleno de satisfacción.

—Oigan ustedes dos, aunque sean marido y mujer, esto es una iglesia, no es lugar para sus demostraciones de afecto —dijo el pelinegro viendo como la pareja se alejaba sin prestarle atención. 

Por lo bajo, el hombre de fe, maldijo los tiempos en los que vivía y entró en su oficina esperando no encontrar un gran desastre. 


End file.
